leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Code of conduct
Leonhartopedia has instated a code of conduct. The purpose of the code of conduct is to outline, specifically, acceptable behavior when users interact with each other. It is not the manual of style, and does not pretend to tell you how to edit pages. This doesn't even deal with edit wars specifically (which are bad, and against the rules, but not a violation of the code of conduct). The code of conduct governs interaction between users on every aspect of Leonhartopedia: the main space, the Shipping space, the userspace, and every other space there is. Main space interaction There are hundreds and hundreds of edits made to the main space every day. Most of them aren't conflicting, everyone humming along and improving Leonhartopedia at their own pace. Sometimes, however, users come into conflict over specific phrases, pictures, templates, or other aspects of the Wiki. On regular pages, if you think somebody's wrong about a fact, and they don't think they're wrong, an edit war can ensue. While that is going on, do try to talk it out politely on the talk pages. Outline why you think they're wrong—factually, not stylistically—and expect them to do the same for you. Call in an arbitration. Do not insult them, demean them, or otherwise bash them in order to prove your point. It doesn't improve your image in the community and won't win you any points in the argument. If you disagree with someone stylistically—for instance, if you think a template or picture is wrong, or a bad choice, talk to the creator or post on that template's talk page before making changes. Be nice about it—point out the specific deficiencies, and why your idea provides a more effective solution. Don't degrade their work—remember, they worked hard on it. Remember, too, that ideas have inertia, and it may take someone a little while to leave their design and come around to yours. Be patient, understanding, and, again, kind when dealing with another user. It may slow the process of change down a little bit, but the changes will be more pleasant to everyone. Userspace and talkspace interaction Writing on talk pages, in five words Not nice? Don't say it. What that means If you can't get your point across without verbally attacking someone, it's probably best to keep quiet until you can. No one likes to be attacked. Refrain from using in a matter that is derogatory or directly offensive. Profane rants are absolutely unacceptable. However, the use of "swear words" is not inherently problematic if used to prove a point or otherwise contribute to the betterment of the wiki. How to write nicely It sounds really simple, but if you just make an effort to be nice or be quiet, that will help a lot. If somebody's doing something wrong and you want to write on their user talk page, describe what's incorrect and provide encouragement and advice in how to make it better. Nobody was born with an intuitive understanding of wikicode, or the English language for that matter. Positive reinforcement goes a long way to making the community stronger and new users better contributors—because even bad contributions are additions. If someone makes an incorrect edit, nobody is done a favor by degrading the incorrect party. Of course, it is the duty of another user to correct the problem. But snide comments aren't required—or even useful. New users aren't made better if they feel like outsiders to a private club—and Bulbapedia isn't a club. This is the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. We accept everyone with an e-mail address. If someone starts trouble on your talk page, don't respond in kind. Let it slide, or, if you have to respond, respond nicely. If it's really bad, contact an administrator—administrators are here to help. If it's an administrator causing the problem, or you don't feel comfortable talking to any of the admins, contact , the current Editor-in-Chief. Other aspects of the user space Subpages are cool, as are userpages. Almost all of us have them. But don't use them to bash people, or create lists of disliked people. It would also help if there were no lists of people you liked especially, either; that can cause an atmosphere which encourages cliques, and that's bad. If there are people whom you're working on a project with—for instance, Project Dex—and you want to thank them or give them credit somehow or somewhere, that's fine. But an "A-list" of sorts, that describes your 'best buddies,' can lead to rising tensions, and has few positive consequences. This does not apply to affiliations or statements of solidarity made with userboxes, or anything of that sort. User feuds There are a handful of long-running feuds between some users. Kiss and make up. Bury the hatchet. Drain the bad blood. It would be a really great thing if every user who knew they had someone they really didn't get along with extended their hand—metaphorically—and apologized for wronging the other. Accept that apology if it drops your way. Apologize back for anything you might have done to wrong them. Because we're all in this together, at the end of the day, and there's no reason to make enemies when you could have friends. Enforcement Enforcement of these rules is, ultimately, up to the discretion of the administrators. However, they aren't omniscient, so feel free to drop a pointer to an admin if you see something going on that's really not cool. If you don't feel comfortable talking to the Leonhartopedia administration, again, feel free to contact DarienLeonhart. Depending on the severity of the Code of Conduct violation, different action will be taken, and everything will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. However, it is reasonable to assume that first-time infractions will typically draw a warning. Second-time infractions may draw a warning or a short block. Third-time infractions and beyond will almost certainly draw a block. Unless infractions are especially egregious, the block length may not exceed one month. All Code of Conduct blocks of duration greater than one month must be approved by the Editor-in-Chief, DarienLeonhart. This does not, in any way, limit administrators from blocking spammers, vandals, or trolls (whose accounts are solely used for harassment, not anything constructive) indefinitely. Time will be taken into account with regards to enforcement; after a violation of the Code of Conduct, if no other violations occur over two months, a user's slate is 'wiped clean,' so to speak. However, if a larger pattern of meanness emerges over a long duration of time, administrators may take action to rectify the situation as they see fit, within the limits already laid out when describing enforcement. Warnings If another user is harassing you, DO NOT give them a code of conduct warning. Inform an active staff member immediately and let them take care of it. Giving other users warnings that are better left given by staff is considered a form of harassment, and will not be taken lightly. Concluding thoughts Play nice, please. And remember, when in doubt about anything being acceptable or not, don't do it.